There is a known structure of a pressure connection terminal as shown in FIGS. 1-3 disclosed in the Utility Model Application for Publication No. (SHO)60-37814. The pressure connection terminal of this type has a pin-shape connecting portion 3 at its distal end and a pair of pressure connection blades 5a, 5b behind the connecting portion. In each of these connection blades 5a, 5b, upwardly-opening slots 7a, 7b are provided respectively for receiving an electric wire. In such a structure, when an insulated electric wire 9 is pressed into the respective slots 7a, 7b as shown in FIG. 2, the insulating portion 9a of the wire is stripped off at the sites corresponding to the connection blades 5a, 5b, then the conductive portion 9b of the wire comes in contact with these connection blades 5a, 5b. Accordingly, the connection between the pressure connection terminal 1 and insulated wire 9 requires no additional works for stripping off the insulating portion 9a, thus the workability can be markedly improved.
However, the coupling force between the pressure connection blades 5a, 5b and insulated wire 9 by the pressure connection terminal is not so strong that when the electric wire 9 is pulled in the direction of arrow P as shown in FIG. 2, the electric connection therebetween is likely to be broken.
Therefore, in order to avoid such a problem, a pressure connection terminal as shown in FIG. 4 is disclosed in the Utility Model Application Laid Open No. (SHO)54-132783. In the pressure connecting terminal, a holding portion 11 is further provided behind the pressure connection blades 5a, 5b to rigidly hold the insulated wire 9 by caulking the holding portion 11 toward the wire.
In the above described pressure connection terminal, the durability against the external force applied along the arrow P can be surely improved by the holding portion 11. Therefore, the coupling force between the terminal and insulated wire 9 is increased as compared with the structure shown in FIGS. 1-3 while the workability for the pressure connection terminal is kept excellent.
In this case, however, when external force in the direction of arrow Q is applied to the distal end of insulated wire 9 as shown in FIG. 5, the distal end is likely to be raised as designated by the dotted line in FIG. 5, resulting in disconnection.